My Anthem
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Brittany/Rachel friendship


A/N: Hi everyone. Its been awhile since I've written any new stories. I do plan to write a full length story in the near future, but thought I'd write a few one shots that are floating around in my head at the moment. This one was requested and it a Brittany /Rachel friendship one who. Hope you enjoy I. I suck at summaries so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rachel stood next to Finn at his locker discussing their relationship, and she felt as I Finn was giving her the brush off. All she wanted was to feel special and to make him feel good as well. She knows she's not Quinn, his beautiful ex-girlfriend. She's not the kind of girl that guys are lining up outside her door to date.

Rachel: Finn are you even listening to me?

Finn: Um yeah, its just strange to see your crazy calendar. Quinn never did that.

Rachel: I'm not Quinn.

Santana overheard and walked by smirking, "Of course not. You look like one of the bait girls from Catch a Predator hobbit!"

Brittany walked with Santana and felt bad when she saw Rachel put her head down, while Finn laughed. Isn't he supposed to be Rachel's boyfriend? That's not nice as Lord Tubbington told her last night. But she didn't want to upset Santana so she yelled back, "Also I'm more talented than you." Even though she knew Rachel was super talented and nice. Brittany felt so bad now.

Meanwhile, Rachel was crushed as Finn laughed. Ouch.

Rachel: You know you could have defended me.

Finn scoffed and said, "Well they kind of have a point. Just trying to be honest."

Rachel fought the tears as she watched the boy she loved walk off, feeling hurt and humiliated. But she decided to suck it up. She wanted to be Finn Hudson's girlfriend and she wasn't going to blow it. How many chances at love would she get.

The day went by slowly, and finally it was time for Glee. Brittany walked I with Santana and Quinn, the Unholy Trinity as they were called. Brittany knew she wasn't the brightest bulb but she was far from stupid and she loved being popular. But even she hated the bullying by her schoolmates especially towards Rachel. Sure Rachel could be bossy and talk to much, but she has always been kind towards everyone. She watched Rachel sit in the front with head down, as Finn sat with Santana and Quinn laughing, and shoot glares towards Rachel. Maybe Brittany should try to become her friend. Do the right thing for once. So instead of taking her seat next to Santana, Brittany sat next to Rachel, who glanced at her in shock.

Brittany: Hi Rachie!

Rachel: Um, hi Brittany. Are you lost?

Brittany: No I found my seat. Of course I do get lost to my bedroom but Lord Tubbington helps me.

Rachel blinked and gave the sweet Cheerio a smile.

Santana glared and snickered, "Um Britt why are you talking to Treasure Trail? You will get lice or something!"

Brittany: San, that was rude and bullying and I will not stand for it.

Santana: What the fuck, Berry dwarf, what did you do to my girl? Stop spreading your magic nasty dust!"

Quinn: Every time Manhands opens her mouth, I want to punch her.

Puck: Geez Finnocence aren't you going to defend your woman?

Rachel added softly, "He is just being honest. "

Puck: That is Bullsh-

Before Puck could finish, and he honestly was a little pissed off because though he never says it out loud, Berry is HIS. He knew he should defend her, and doesn't like seeing his Jewish American Princess so broken, Mr Schue walked into the choir room, and clapped his hands together.

Mr Schue: Okay guys, time to think of set list for Regionals. Anyone want to start us off.

Brittany looked at Rachel and raised her hand. To say the other Gleeks were surprised would be an understatement.

Brittany: Mr. Schue may I?

Will was surprised as well, but he nodded anyway.

Brittany: This song is for my new friend. I don't care what others say anymore. She has always been nice to me and I want her to know she's just as beautiful as anyone else in this room, well except for me. Rachel this is for you.

(Brittany)

"Don't You Know You're Beautiful"

(Brittany  
Hey, little girl with your tangled hair  
Your tattered clothes.  
Your 15,  
And you're bound to bloom just like a rose.

You're wishing that you had designer jeans.  
Like the ones you see in magazines.  
I know you'd give anything just to give in,  
But you aren't on a price tag, it comes from within.

[Chorus:]  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are

*Brittany pulled Rachel to the front with her, and Rachel looked at Quinn and sang her part*

(Rachel)

Hey, there little home coming queen,  
In that back seat.  
I bet his brown eyes,  
are promising you everything.

I know you want to be just like your friend,  
But he'll still love you if you don't give in  
If those girls are being honest that have been were you're at,  
I bet they'd tell you that they wish they had their innocence back.

(Brittany/Rachel)

[Chorus:]  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are.

[Bridge:] (Brittany)

Still he left you for a girl that could be your twin,  
If you were twenty-eight again.  
Let him go (Let him go)  
Let him fly (let him fly)  
Keep your head up get on with your life.

(All)

[Chorus:]  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are

(Brittany /Rachel)

Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Just the way you are

(Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're...)

(Brittany)

Just the way you are

(Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?  
Don't you know you're beautiful?)

Everyone clapped, and Brittany hugged Rachel.

Brittany: You are beautiful, Rachie. Plus you can do so much better than Finn. Puckleberry is my favorite fruit.

Rachel: Thanks, Brittany. Um Mr. Schue I have a song, may I?

Santana: I am sick of hearing Hobbit.

Brittany: Stop being Jealous, San.

Santana snickered, "Please.."

Rachel: Thank you Brittany. This song by Christine Grimme says everything.

"My Anthem"

(Rachel)

Hope you guys like it. Woah, woah, woah.

Here is my new song,  
and it didn't take long.  
It's not a cover.  
I hope you won't bother.

It's not karaoke,  
I'm keeping it low-key.  
I'm no physic,  
but I hope that you like it.

Here it goes, now  
don't make me nervous.  
Cause all I've got is a few random verses.  
I hope it gets you under the surface.  
I'm tryin' my best cause you really deserve it.

Oooo, I wanna live for the moments.  
That are gone before we're thinkin' about them.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah.

Oooo, I wanna live for the feelings.  
That can live in this life for meaning.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah.

Maybe it's tacky,  
this song makes me happy.  
If you sing it with me,  
possibly maybe.

If you think its cheesy,  
you're singin' off key,  
it won't matter to me,  
'cause I'm feeling sunny.

Here it goes, now  
don't ya get nervous.  
All we've got is a few random verses.  
I know it'll get you under the surface.  
You can't go wrong 'cause nobody's perfect.

Oooo, I wanna live for the moments.  
That are gone before we're thinkin' about them.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them.  
And this is my anthem, yeah.

Oooo, I wanna live for the feelings.  
That can live in this life for meaning.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah.

Here it goes, now  
don't ya get nervous.  
All we've got is a few random verses.  
I know it'll get you under the surface.  
You can't go wrong 'cause nobody's perfect.

Oooo, I wanna live for the moments.  
That are gone before we're thinkin' about them.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah.

Oooo, I wanna live for the feelings.  
That can live in this life for meaning.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah.

Oooo, I wanna live for the moments.  
That are gone before we're thinkin' about them.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah.

Oooo, I wanna live for the feelings.  
That can live in this life for meaning.  
I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
and this is my anthem, yeah

Will: Amazing.

Puck: Hot

Quinn: Ugh

Santana: Whatever

Finn: What the hell

Brittany: Friends Rachie?

Rachel: Always...

The End

A/N: I know not the best I've written but I honestly enjoyed writing this. Read & Review please.


End file.
